Weird Girl
by Blossoming-Lotus-Flower
Summary: Pain decides to take the Akatsuki on vacation to relax. Due to a room mixup, Konan is now staying with this odd woman covered in tattoos and hiding secrets. How will Akatsuki react to their odd friendship and how will Akuji deal with all these new people?
1. Prologue

**Hey people! This is my first fanfiction, I hope it's alright. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks!**

It was a typical day in the Land of Lightning. There was a thunderstorm going on outside but no one seemed to care, used to all the constant rain. The Akatsuki weren't going to let that bother them either. Pain had decided to treat the members to a well – deserved (he didn't think so) break, because some of the other were bitching and moaning about how overworked they were. In Pain's efforts to shut them up, he decided to bring everyone to the Land of Lightning to one of their well known onsens for a week. It was raining while the group was walking outside, but neither he or anyone else cared. It was a week's vacation. The only one they were going to get. Ever.

'No one had better complain,' thought Pain. 'I'm doing them a favor.'

"When are we going to arrive, un? My hair is soaked!"

"Oh quit your bitching Deidara! We're all soaking wet!"

"Hey, what's so wrong with rain? I feel like I'm swimming!"

"Yes, Leader, how much longer?"

"All of you shut up. You're all acting like children. We're here. Look." Konan pointed her finger at a building to their left and they collectively said "Finally." The group walked in the building. They received odd looks from the many strangers but no one said nothing. The onsen was located in a town that was rogue friendly. Konan walked up to the front desk and asked the older receptionist about their reservation. She gave her three room keys and went in the back room to drink her sake, trying to forget about her crappy job and lonely life.

"Okay Pain here are your two room keys. Disperse as you wish, I'm going to my room to dry off and rest."

"Why do you get your own room when we're jammed packed in two rooms, un?"

"It is simple Deidara. I am a woman, and everyone else here is a man. Case and point. My room is 303, in case you need me." She grabbed her stuff and started walking up the stairs to get her room. Pain decided to split the rooms up and shut down any complaining that was going to happen.

"Listen. I will split you up how I please, so do not complain or I will hurt you. Understand?" He lowered his voice and a dark aura surrounded him, showing how serious he was. Everyone nodded in agreement. "In my room, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu. Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi in the other. I am trusting Kisame with the room key. Don't lose it, it's the only one." With that Pain's group went to their room in 211 and Kisame's group went to their room in 203.

**With Konan:**

Konan had reached her room and was about to unlock the door when another woman ran up to her suddenly. The other woman had short, straight brown hair, hazel eyes, a lot of different tattoos covering her tall body, and no shoes.

"Excuse me, that's my room you're trying to get into."

"No, this is my room. The older woman up front gave me the room key."

"Yeah, me too. See?" The other woman held up an identical room key, her face in a scowl. "God damn woman. She gave us the same room. Probably too drunk to remember meeting you anyways."

"How about we go to the front and get this settled?" Konan help her hands up in a sign of peace since this woman looked irritated and she didn't want to start any trouble. The woman noticed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I've just had a bad day. I'd rather not cause a fuss."

"Then how about we just share the room. I don't have a problem." The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds fine. No hassle." Konan extended her hand and the other woman hesitantly took it.

"I'm Konan, by the way."

"Akuji, nice to meet ya." They walked into the room and Konan started putting her clothes in the dresser.

"Likewise. Since you're been here longer than I have, you can have the bed."

"Don't need it. Give me a blanket and I'm all set."

"Well, thanks. Anyways, do you know when the baths are going to open?"

"By tomorrow, if the damn rain stops. There I was, taking a stroll when all of a sudden a huge ass tree falls down in front of me and I'm soaked. I hate Lightning." Akuji sighed, frustrated with all the constant rainfall ruining her day. "Listen, I'm just gonna head to bed so you just do whatever, alright?" She grabbed the comforter from the bed and laid in on the ground, making a make-shift bed.

"Well, okay. I'll try not to disturb you. Good night." Konan bowed slightly and headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower. When she came out she took the opportunity to look at Akuji's many tattoos more closely. They ranged from a heart, a horse, a katana, a cloud, a crescent moon, a fairy, and even a bat tattooed across her heart.

**Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Don't Make Fun of Me

Chapter Two: Don't Make Fun of Me

**Here I am again for chapter two. I'm trying to write when I can but it's difficult with my school and work schedule but I'll do my best. **

**Yuti-Chan & ****Chiryo HyugaXXAkuma Uchiha****: Thanks so much for commenting! I feel special now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**With Konan & Akuji…**

Konan had just gotten out of bed and was ready to get dressed when she noticed that Akuji wasn't in the room. The blanket she had used was folded neatly and set on top of the dresser. 'I wonder where she went.' Just then Akuji leaped into the room through the open window and rolled to her feet, which were sprinkled with blood. She hopped to the bed on her right foot and sat down, staring at the bottom of her foot.

"What happened to you?" Akuji sighed.

"I was taking a walk."

"This early in the morning? The sun isn't even up yet. And I meant your foot." Akuji sighed again.

"I stepped on a rock and it got lodged in my foot. I had to practically hop back to the room."

"Maybe that's a sign you should start wearing shoes."

"Eh. I don't like them. They make me feel disconnected."

"From what? The ground? You're always touching it, all the time."

"I meant nature. I like being connected with nature."

"It looks like nature doesn't like you." Konan pointed at the rock in her foot and laughed at her. Akuji did not look happy.

"Don't make fun of me and my natural inclinations." She pulled the rock out of her foot and threw it at Konan, who easily caught it.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." Akuji waved it off. After a minute there was a knock on the door and an unknown voice followed.

"Konan? Do you want to head down to breakfast?"

'Who's that?' Akuji thought. She didn't recognize the voice, but she opened the door halfway. There stood a man with spiky orange hair, piercings covering his entire face and rings around the pupils of his eyes. He had an intimidating aura, but Akuji kept eye contact, not once looking away. "And you are?"

"I should be asking you that. This is not your room." Pain was eyeing her with suspicion and curiosity.

"You're looking for Konan? She's in the bathroom and should be out in a minute." She pointed her thumb in the direction of the bathroom. Akuji was wary of this man, so she kept her spot in the doorway, blocking Pain's entrance. She didn't know if he could be trusted.

"Move." Pain was getting impatient with this odd girl, and he wanted to see if she was lying or not.

'I don't think so asshole.' She stayed silent, still locked in eye contact. Fortunately, since she was tall, she didn't have to look that far up. After a few more minutes the sound of an opening door could be heard, and Konan walked out, dressed in a black tank and black pants.

"Hey, Akuji, who was at the door?"

"Some weird guy with face piercings. He says he knows you."

"Oh, that's my…friend Pain. You can let him in." She started to move out of the way but Pain just pushed right by her and almost knocked her down. '…What a jerk.'

"Konan, we're waiting for you to get ready for breakfast. Also, who is that woman?"

"That would be Akuji. There was a room mix-up so we're staying together for the week. She's my friend, so be nice." She gave Pain a disapproving look. "I'm all set to go. Oh, Akuji, did you want to join us?"

"Eh…just you two?"

"No, with the eight others who are with us. They're also our friends."

"I'll pass. I got in a bit of a fight with the receptionist yesterday and I'm worried she'll get the cook to spit on my food." Akuji looked apologetic but relieved she was able to avoid an uncomfortable situation.

"Well, alright. I'll see you later."

"I'll most likely be out the entire day, so I'll see you tonight." Konan nodded and walked out with Pain, who didn't even look in her direction. When they left Akuji took a refreshing shower, wrapped up her foot, and left the hotel by jumping out of the window, running into the nearby forest.

**With the Akatsuki…**

Konan and Pain had joined the rest of the Akatsuki for breakfast, only to find that half of the group was gone, out trying to enjoy the sunshine while they could. Unfortunately though, one person who had decided to stay refused to shut up the entire morning.

"This god damned food sucks. Why the hell are we eating here?"

"Hidan, it is too early in the morning to listen to your bullshit. Shut up and eat." Hidan complied with Pain's command. Pain was in a bad mood this morning, because of that girl he ran into earlier. She'd pissed him off and he would love to give her a good punch in the face, but Konan told him to be nice. Konan had seemed to taken a liking to her, so he would comply for now.

"So, Sasori, what are the others doing?" Konan wanted to end the silence but no one looked like they wanted to talk."

"Kakuzu went to see if there were any local bounties, Deidara is looking for a place to launch his fireworks, Tobi just followed him, Zetsu is bonding with the local plants, and Kisame…is probably trying to find a good bar."

"How…interesting. I heard that the onsen should be open today so we can finally get to what we came here for." Konan had a small smile on her face, she had been looking forward to this trip for weeks.

"Well, if anyone cares, I'm going to join Kisame's hunt to find a good bar to get drunk in. I don't want to be stuck with you god damned losers all day." And with that Hidan abruptly left the table, in search of his blue-skinned drinking partner.

"I'll be leaving too. Maybe I can find some example of true art in this place full of fireworks and ten-second experiences." Sasori, with his forever bored expression, left the table, nodding his head politely, and walked out. Itachi, who they had almost forgot was there left right afterwards, not saying a word but also nodding his head towards Konan and Pain.

"Sooo, what should we do then? Seems like we'll be alone for most of the day." Pain gave Konan a suggestive look, who immediately brushed off.

"I don't know about you, but I am going shopping. There are lots of quaint, little shops around." Konan left the restaurant, waving to Pain as she was doing so. Pain just sat in his chair, surrounded by empty ones, unsure of what to do.

**With Akuji…**

Akuji was in the forest clearing, laying down and relaxing on the soft grass, enjoying the nice weather while she could. She felt something heavy suddenly jump up and down on her stomach, seeming to enjoy her pain. She quickly pushed off the creature and clutched her sides.

"Ah, what the hell, Basilisk? I was relaxing."

"_I wanna play! It's been forever!_" The creature was a small yellow dragon, speaking in a language only Akuji could understand.

"Did you have to jump on me? God damn, just ask next time."

"_I'm sorry! Don't be mad, please! Can we play?_" The creature looked apologetic and eager to start its play time.

"Well, Basilisk, I guess I can't say no to you." Akuji smiled faintly, got up from the grass, and stretched.

"_Woo! Can we play tag? Can we? Huh?" _Before she could even answer the small dragon started to playfully chase her around, occasionally spitting fire from its mouth. She kept running around the forest, but stayed on the ground since the dragon couldn't climb trees like she could. After a few minutes, Akuji lost sight of her dragon. She decided to wait for it, but lost focus when she caught sight of the bloody remains of some deer.

'What the? What the hell happened to them?'Akuji felt slightly saddened by this, since she had a greater connection with animals and other creatures than she did with people. She tried to get a better look at the wounds on the animals but felt something very hot on her legs. She looked down and saw fire on her legs.

"Motherfucker son of a bitch!" She immediately dropped to the ground and started flailing around like a mad man to put the fire out. During her episode, the dragon just stood around her, not understanding why she was on the ground. To the dragon, fire was fun to play with, even if you get a little burned. After a few minutes the fire on her legs was put out, and luckily she didn't receive any burns.

"What. The. Fuck. Basilisk? You should know better than to do that." She hit it on the head. "In case you forgot, I'm still a human, no matter how much I play with demons."

"_I'm sorry! Real sorry! It'll never happen again I swear!_" The dragon was giving her another apologetic look. It was hard for her to stay mad.

"Yeah, yeah. It had better not. I'm going to send you home, alright?" She performed a few hand signs and bit her finger to let some blood drip on the ground. Right after a small portal opened up in front of her. It gave off a sinister feeling, but to Akuji it felt like home.

"_Aww, alright. I guess I'll see you later. Bye bye!"_ The dragon walked through the portal and it immediately disappeared afterwards. Akuji sighed. Now that Basilisk was gone, she didn't have anyone to talk to. She decided she might as well go back to the hotel, seeing as it was getting late. She sighed again.

She turned around and started walking, only to bump into an unknown man.

"What the hell was that?"

**A/N…**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it took a while! **

**If you want an idea of what Basilisk looks like, use the link:**

.


	3. The Not So Secret Secret

Chapter 3: The Not So Secret Secret

**Hey, hey! I'm back again with chapter 3. I hope you guys like the chapter. Comments/reviews are appreciated! Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil Survivor (which is where Basilisk came from and other future demons will come from)**

**With Akuji…**

And so the unknown man Akuji was…a, well she wasn't sure actually. She was pretty sure he was a human (a drunk one), since she didn't recognize him from the Makyo. He was very tall, had light blue skin and…gills. She was very confused. She took a few steps forward to try and get a better look at him, but he quickly stumbled back. He was drunk.

"Hey, you! Are..you…gonna answer my question…or not? What the hell…was that thing?"

'Well, this is awesome. He saw Basilisk and my portal to Makyo. What the hell do I do know? I could just kill him, but he is a big man. But he's drunk, so there's a good chance he'll forget what he saw. But should I take that chance?' Akuji wasn't exactly sure what to do. She didn't want to needlessly kill someone.

While Akuji was thinking about her options, Kisame was trying to figure out what he had just seen. He was doing this while trying to keep himself upright, which was a bit difficult for him. He saw what looked to be a small yellow dragon thing spit out fire, then he heard the word "demon" and saw this portal open up. It was all very strange and hard for him to comprehend in his state. 'It couldn't be a demon, there are only nine tailed beasts. But that thing I saw…was definitely not a regular animal. It didn't look like anything I've seen before.'

"You, blue-face! What the hell's your name?"

"Uhh…Kisame…Hoshigaki. Now tell me…yours, dragon woman." Akuji laughed at his condition. He couldn't get a sentence out without pausing.

"Like hell I'm telling you that. Listen, do you remember anything from the past few hours?"

"Uhh…I was in a…bar then I got…bored so I went out and…ended up in here…and saw you and that…thing." Kisame was still stumbling around, trying to put some distance between himself and the "dragon woman." He seemed to remember most of his day, so Akuji couldn't rely on him forgetting what he saw.

"You're one to talk. Have you looked in a mirror lately, man?" She was slowly walking towards him, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah, well…at least I'm…human. I know what I…saw and that was no…regular animal…and you're no…regular human." Kisame decided it would be best before their conversation escalated, so he turned around and started to fast walk away from her, but continuously stumbled along the way.

'I really hate people. Why can't I just live in Makyo with the others? *sigh* Looks like this "dragon woman" has to show some of her stuff.' Kisame had put a considerable distance between the two, despite all the stumbling. She didn't feel like actually running to catch up to him, so she decided to use her portals. She quickly did a few hand signs to make a portal in front of her, then ran through it. She immediately appeared right in front in Kisame, shocking him. He ran into and knocked the both of them down to the ground. Since he was drunk, Akuji used the opportunity to get on top of him and keep him plastered to the ground.

"Listen to me, fish-face. You had better keep quiet about what you saw, got it! If I hear about any of this, I will find you and kill you!" Akuji couldn't afford to let this get out, that people knew she could summon and talk to demons. She just couldn't. She growled at him, like animals do to try to intimidate their enemy. "That demon you saw, I know a lot more of them who would just love to eat your flesh and chew on your bones. You keep quiet and I won't sic them on you. Do you understand me?"

Even though Kisame was drunk, he understood very well what she was saying. While he wasn't scared of this girl at all (sure she was tall, but she was really skinny) he was worried about the demons. If she wasn't bluffing then other creatures like that yellow demon could come after him. He didn't want to take that chance, so he nodded in response.

"I won't…tell a soul." She nodded, satisfied with the answer. Before he could try to get up, she quickly knocked him on the head, making him pass out. She stood up and looked at his unconscious form. She was still confused as to why a human looked like an animal.

'One of life's many mysteries, I guess.' She did some quick hand signs and bit her thumb again, to open up the portal to Makyo.

"I call you here Pixie to ask for your help." Just then a small fairy like creature flew through the portal and into her hand.

"_Ooh, Akuji, what do you need? I'm always here to help!"_

"See that unconscious blue man on the ground? I need you to follow him around for me."

_"Don't you have, oh, I don't know, a sexy man or something I can follow around? I want something nice to look at while I'm here."_

"Sorry to disappoint, but you have to follow the guy. He was Basilisk and I need you to let me know if he starts to talk. Please, Pixie? You're the only one who can help me out here." She smiled down at Pixie, hoping she would agree. Akuji was much more relaxed and nice when around her demons. She would be closer to them than any other person,

_"How terrible of you to slip up like that. You know better."_ Pixie started stomping on Akuji's hand to show her annoyance.

"Come on, please?"

_"Well, alright, fine. But I expect something in return though~"_

"You're a lifesaver! Now go."

_"Sure, sure~"_ Pixie flew up to a low branch on a tree, waiting from the blue man to wake up. Akuji waved goodbye, and ran back to her room, to take a nice, relaxing shower. Or so she thought.

**With Konan…**

Konan had just finished a most wonderful day of shopping. Since they were in a tourist town, there were plenty of little shops with fun gifts and clothing. She knew Kakazu wasn't going to be happy with all the spending, but she didn't care. She was in a relationship with their leader after all. Now Konan was excited for something else. She had been thinking about it when she was walking back to her room. It hadn't rained all day so she could finally go in the hot springs.

Konan arrived in her room only to see the same scenario as this morning, Akuji jumping through the open window into their room, tracking dirt on the carpet.

"Hey there, Aku-chan. I'm glad I caught you before I left – f"

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Akuji had placed her hand on her hip as a sign of annoyance.

"Aku-chan. I figured we're close enough that I can call you that, even though we just met. Do you mind?" She was taken aback at this. She never had someone call her that before. She felt bad for being annoyed.

"It's fine, go ahead. So what did you want me for?"

"The receptionist at the front desk told me that we could use the hot springs tonight. I've been looking forward to it all day!"

"So…I'm guessing you want me to go with you?"

"Yes of course. I was actually heading there now." Konan had already gotten her towel and pj's ready. She was just going to change when she got there.

"Well, you go and I'll head up in a few minutes." Konan nodded and dashed to the room, eager to use the hot springs. Akuji, on the other hand was not. She just wanted to stay in her room but she'd already promised Konan she'd go.

'Oh well. Guess I better suck it up. And I better do my 'ritual', it's been over a day since I've done one.' She figured this would be the only time she'd be alone for the rest of the day, so it was important that she got it done now. She went through her belongings and grabbed her small knife and some waterproof bandages. Akuji went into the bathroom, took off her shorts and sat herself in the bathtub. She looked at the scar covered skin on the inside of her thigh and brought her knife to the skin, making three long cuts.

'One for each of them. I can't let myself get crazy during my only time of relaxation.' When Akuji was done bleeding her cuts, she washed off the excess blood on her legs and in the tub, so there would be no evidence of her activities and wrapped her leg with the waterproof bandages. She quickly stashed her tools away, pulled on her shorts, grabbed the items she needed for the hot springs, now eager to have time to relax.

**PM/Review for a link to see Pixie since it won't let me post links. **


	4. I Swear You're Following Me

Ch. 4 I Swear You're Following Me

**Hi! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Hopefully my longer chapter will make up for it! Thanks for the reviews **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or Devil Survivor! (I wish I did)**

* * *

><p><strong>With Konan and Akuji…<strong>

Akuji had made it to the onsen quickly enough that Konan wasn't suspicious of her earlier activity. Konan was already sitting the hot, relaxing water and Akuji was a bit bashful and nervous to actually go in.

"Come on, Aku-chan! The water's great! I have been waiting weeks for this and I'm sure you have too. I'll even close my eyes if that helps." She was pouting slightly, trying to make Akuji feel guilty. She dropped her towel at the edge of the onsen and quickly got into the water, not wanting Konan to see her fresh wounds.

"You're right, this is great. I could sleep in this." They both felt like all their worries were just melting away. Almost. After a few minutes of quiet, Akuji could hear a faint flapping sound like a bird. She opened her eyes to see Pixie, staring her in the face. She quickly grabbed Pixie in her hands, worried that Konan might have seen her. Luckily, she still seemed lost in her own little dream world. "What the hell are you doing here?" She was whispering, not wanting to alert Konan.

_'I got bored. That blue man hasn't done anything interesting since you left.'_

"Well, what if he doing something now, while you're not there? I ask you to do one simple thing." She was getting frustrated. All she wanted to do was relax for the week, but no. She still had to deal with the voices in her head, she still had to deal with controlling the demons, and she still had to worry about not getting exposed.

_'I'm reaaaaal sorry, Aku. Can I make it up to you?'_ Pixie was trying to be cute to get Akuji to stop being mad. Unfortunately, that only works with Basilisk.

"You can make it up to me by leaving and telling me if fish-face does anything!"

_'That's not fair! I'm gonna tell on you to Kresnik!*'_ Pixie was fuming to the point where you could almost see the steam coming from her head.

"Psh. He's not going to do anything and you know it. Now seriously, go back." Akuji was giving her a "I'm really getting bored of this" face and Pixie took the hint.

_'Fine. But one more thing.'_

"What?"

_'It's about to rain. Bye~'_ Pixie disappeared just as black clouds appeared in the sky and started to rain, again.

"This is bullshit!" Konan was none too pleased about getting rained on again. The both of them quickly got their towels and pj's and ran into the hotel changing room, out of breath and drenched. "That receptionist told me it wasn't going to rain!"

"You can never trust the words of a receptionist."

"I really hate her right now."

"Me too. That's why I refuse to eat at the hotel." Konan gasped.

"Do you think she spit in my! Oh god, I hope not. I am so going to kill her one day." Konan was pissed and Akuji was trying to calm her down, but it didn't seem to really work. Instead she just suggested going back to their room to get ready to go out to dinner. Konan wanted to stay in and get room service but there was no way that was happening now.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later…<strong>

Konan and Akuji were heading to a small restaurant in town to meet up with the Akatsuki. Konan was wearing a simple black dress and Akuji had a white halter top with a dark blue skirt that matched her eyes. She had insisted on not going, but Konan forcefully dragged her out of the hotel, much to her embarrassment.

'I don't want to be mean to Konan, but I really don't want to go out. Especially if there's a chance of running into fish-face (I think his name is Kisame). That also means I'll have to deal with that jackass Pein. But I guess I need to suck it up since it's just for a while.' They made it to the restaurant and Konan was waving excitedly at Pein, while Akuji was forcing a smile. She took a spot next to Pein and Akuji sat next to her, and to her fear, Kisame was on her other side. They both looked at each other, wide eyed with scowls on their faces, both thinking the same thing.

'What the hell is she/he doing here! Son of a bitch.'

"What are you doing here, you dragon witch?" Kisame leaned down slightly and talked quietly so no one else would hear their private conversation.

"Konan dragged me here. Why are you here?"

"I'm with Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki. God dammit, don't send those things on me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Believe me, I know you won't. Now look away and smile. We're getting looks from the others."

"Fine. Just don't talk to me."

"Ditto." Kisame turned away to talk to Itachi to have a conversation about why people should appreciate the rain. Akuji stared blankly into space, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to talk to Kisame and Konan was talking to Pein, who was giving Akuji a suspicious glare. The other member were talking amongst themselves, waiting for their waitress to arrive. Konan finally seemed to notice and decided to introduce her new friend to the rest of the group. She gently hit her fork against her wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Akuji. Due to a mix up we're rooming together for the next week." Akuji was looking uncomfortable at all the unwanted attention but Konan ignored it.

"You already know Pein. Next to him is Sasori and then Deidara." The red head just nodded and the blonde gave her an up-down look, examining some of her exposed tattoos. "Then there's Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan." The masked man-child eagerly greeted her and demanded for a high five while the tall Christmas eyed man did nothing and the silver man said "Hey, bitch."

"And finally there's Itachi and Kisame. We have another member, Zetsu, but he's not currently present." They both looked at her (suspiciously/angrily) and said nothing.

"Oh don't mind them Aku-chan! They just don't like strangers." Konan was trying hard to keep the mood up and her new friend happy.

"It's quite alright. I'm not really good with people either."

"Well I can certainly fix that!" Before she could say more the waitress came to get their order then quickly brought out their food. The group was mostly silent since Kisame and Hidan were still nursing their hangovers from earlier and would snap at anyone who was too loud.

After dinner was over Pein was the first to leave, stating that it was time to get a drink. He decided that it was his vacation too and if he wanted to drink, then he was damn well going to drink. Konan decided to join him and watch him. A drunken Pein was a violent Pein and the last thing they needed was to make a scene.

"Are you coming Aku-chan?"

"I appreciate the offer but I don't drink. I was hoping to go back to the hotel." Konan wanted her to come, but didn't want to push the issue. You can't help someone break their shell if you're forceful.

"If you're sure, then okay. I'll see you in the morning." Konan quickly ran after Pein, eager to spend some time together. Akuji decided that she was going to take a walk around the area, wanting the alone time. She walked back to the hotel to drop off her shoes and started to wander aimlessly throughout the town. The moon was out but it was covered by clouds so the only light came from the faint street lamps. She was enjoying her walk, loving the feel of the dirt in between her toes. It always made her feel more relaxed. Since she was so pre-occupied with the ground she didn't even notice what was in front of her, until she bumped into it.

"Ow, crap that hurt. I'm sorry about that." She turned to look at who she had run into to further apologize, only to shut up when she realized who it was. Kisame.

"You need to watch where the hell you're going, dragon witch. I swear you're following me or something."

"I said I was sorry. No need to get all bitchy about it."

"Says you. You ran into me – why the hell aren't you wearing shoes?" Akuji crossed her arms, straightened her back, and looked straight in his eyes trying to intimidate him. Kisame mimicked her action, trying to be the more dominant one in the conversation.

"I don't like wearing shoes."

"Hmph. Weirdo."

"And this is coming from the man who liked to get hammered at 10 in the morning? Ha. Sounds like you have issues."

"And what the hell do you know about that?"

"I know plenty dumbass!" They were now in a shouting match and causing a big scene in the middle of the street. There weren't a lot of people out but those who were starting staring and listening in on the conversation. "People are staring, we need to leave!" Akuji grabbed his hand and led him to an empty side alley. They stood on opposite sides of the walls.

"Look, fish-face –"

"My name is Kisame." She waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We can't keep getting into a screaming match when we see each other."

"It would be a lot easier if you weren't following me."

"Believe me; you are not that pretty, man. I want a truce?"

"No way. You threatened to kill me with that dragon beast." Akuji moved from her position on the wall to give Kisame a hard smack.

"Don't you ever call him that. He…he's my friend and you will refer to him as such." Kisame was about to retort but stopped when he saw that she was genuinely upset.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Um, we can make that truce if you still want, but on one condition."

"What?"

"I don't want to get killed and eaten by those…friends of yours." She started to laugh and Kisame looked both surprised and angry. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I didn't think that was going to be your condition. It's not like I was actually going to have them eat you for dinner. I only send them on people who actually deserve to die. I just said it so you wouldn't blab about what you saw."

"Wow, I feel like an idiot." Akuji was still laughing at him. "Um, so, truce?" Kisame stuck out his hand which she took with a smile on her face.

"I feel better now, don't you Kisame? Come on, we should go back to the hotel." They both walked back into the main street unnoticed and continued their conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, where do your "friends" come from?" She was hesitant to answer, but figured there would be no point in hiding it now.

"They come from the Makyo. It's where many types of demons reside. I can make a portal, a bridge, from our world to theirs. Sometimes I need them to help me fight and sometimes they just want to play. The tattoos that cover my body represent each demon that I have a contract with."

"Interesting. Is it like a bloodline limit?"

"Kind of but not really. Making short distance portals is something that runs in the family but I learned about demon summoning from my grandmother."

"That's pretty cool. Maybe you should consider joining me in Akatsuki."

"No, no, no, no, and no. You cannot tell anyone about this. That's why I threatened you, remember?"

"You have talents that could be put to good use and –"

"No. If word gets out about me, I am screwed. There are people who are trying to kill me because of what I do so I need to lay low. Can you do this for me?" Kisame sighed. She could be doing many things with her talents but could understand why she wanted to remain a secret.

"If that's what you really want, then I will."

"Thanks a lot. It's nice to actually talk to a…person once in a while." Kisame flashed her his signature toothy grin. They finally made it back to the hotel and decided to go their separate ways. When Akuji got back to her room she changed into her now dry pj's and laid down in her makeshift bed. Before she realized it, she felt hot tears running down her face. At first she was shocked and confused but realized that they weren't tears of sadness, but of joy.

"I can't believe it. I've finally made a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>*Kresnik is also a demon and will make a future appearance. <strong>

**I hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
